The flow characteristics of stomach effluent has not been characterized. We propose to develop in the dog a flow measurement technique using thermal anemometry. The specific studies will measure the continuous flow characteristics of stomach emptying of several standardized liquid test meals. Drugs will be used to both enhance and delay the stomach emptying. The implant technique involves placing the flow sensor in a cannula that fits chronically into the gastro-duodenal junction. This has been successfully done in several dogs. The actual sensor has undergone successful bench testing and can detect linear flow up to 6 cc per second. The animal implant of the sensor will be accomplished in the next year. These studies will enable us to characterize and correlate stomach flow data with electric and mechanical events of the stomach. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: G.W. Gullickson, W.S. Cline, V. Lorenzonn, L. Benz, W.A. Olsen, P. Bass. The Effects of Anionic Surfactants on Small Intestinal Membrane Structure and Function; Relationship to Surface Activity. Gastroenterology, 1977, in press.